


Our Galaxy

by awhisp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, might add ships idk, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhisp/pseuds/awhisp
Summary: HAD TO REUPLOAD *CRIES*“You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds, Aliens are coming!”The three boys froze, immediately recognising the male on the camera feed.Dream.ORFERALTWT VOLTRON AU LETS GOOO
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Our Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> YEAHHHHHHH

Slight TW?? This chapter involves slight vomiting (it's nothing angsty though, just motion sickness).

“Lights out everyone! Back to your dorms in 5!”

Two boys leaned against the wall as they both watched the commander make his way down the corridor to inform the rest of the Garrison students.

“So, Quackity, what are we planning to do exactly?” Whispered the taller brunette as he fumbled his hands nervously. He wasn’t one for going against the commanders orders unless it was to sneak into the kitchens at night for a snack.

“Relax Karl, what we’re gonna do is we’re gonna get George, sneak out, and hit the town. You never know, we could pick up a few chicks. I just wanna catch a break after we flunked that simulation today.” said Alex, better known as Quackity.

“You mean how you made us flunk the simulation today,” Karl retorted as the boys made their way through the hall, “Like seriously, ‘they call me the tailor because of how I thread the needle’? You made us lose a wing for honks sake!”

Quackity was about to quip back but before he got the chance to, both boys saw someone open their door and sprint down the hall, carrying a bunch of weird supplies. They immediately recognised that person as George, and began to run after him, both confused as to why the boy was leaving his dorm so late considering he was a strong stickler to the rules.

“Where do you think he’s going?” Asked Karl as he ran alongside the shorter male, who was having trouble keeping up due to skipping training recently.

“How would I know dude? I’m just as clueless as you are.” Grumbled Quackity as he almost tripped over his own feet as they ran to catch up with George, the sound of their sneakers hitting the floor being the only noise in the dead silent hallway.

After some slight struggle to open the door, the two eventually emerged onto the roof of one of the numerous buildings the Garrison owned. The two boys spotted George sitting close to the edge of the rooftop, his equipment set up as he tapped away on his computer.

Quackity made his way over and flopped himself down next to George, making the latter jump. Karl hesitantly made his way over as well and sat down on the other side of george.

“What are you guys doing here?” George questioned, his british accent strong as ever.

“Well, me and Karl were planning on hitting the town tonight to wind down after today, we were planning on bringing you with us but we saw you come up here so we thought we’d follow you.” Quackity explained quickly.

“And why on earth would I want to ‘hit the town’ with the two of you?” George grimaced.

“Come on Georgeeee,” Groaned Alex “You’re so uptight, you need to get that dick out your ass!”  
This comment made Karl stifle a laugh and George shift uncomfortably. 

“Well excuse you asshole.” George mumbled as he went back to fiddling with what looked like several computers.

“What the honk are you doing here anyway? What is all this stuff?” Karl questioned as he leaned forward to inspect the devices.

“This is all stuff I’ve built. Basically this stuff gives me the ability to scan all the way to the edge of the solar system.” George announced proudly, puffing his chest out slightly.

“Really?,” Karl gasped, “Do you think you can scan all the way to kerberos?”

That comment made George slump down slightly, a small pout coming across his features.

“You’re always so sensitive whenever someone mentions it, if we want to work better as a team and do better in class we can’t have any secrets George.” Quackity said, crossing his arms.

George sighed and adjusted the hood of his jumper, seemingly uncomfortable with the question that had just been directed at him.

“Listen, very soon, our whole world is going to change entirely. I know for a fact that the Kerberos mission didn't fail because of a malfunction. I’ve been doing some scanning recently and I’ve been picking up on what I’m sure is alien radio chatter.” This comment made Karl and Quackity both perk up with interest.

“I’m not sure why but I keep on hearing one word over and over. ‘Voltron’, and as of tonight it's being repeated more times than I can count, and I don't know why.”

“Are you sure you're not just going crazy-” Quackity began, only to be cut off by the Garrison speakers booming overhead.

“ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN, SECURITY SITUATION ZULU NINER! REPEAT: ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN BARRACKS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!”

“What was that about?” George questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Holy fucking shit is that a fucking meteor?!” Exclaimed Quackity, shooting up from his position on the ground to get a better view of what looked like something burning falling from the sky.

George quickly reached over to his box of supplies to grab what looked like a pair of binoculars, “It's a ship! And it's definitely not one of ours!”

Quackity turned to George and snatched the binoculars from his grasp, “Holy fucking shit guys! We have to get a closer look!” And with that he jumped up and grabbed onto Karl and Georges arms to drag them along with him.

They made their way off the roof and ran through the desert that surrounded the Garrison. They managed to find a hill that gave them a good view of what was occurring down below. They took turns looking through the binoculars to observe the wreckage and as Garrison staff pulled up in their humvees. 

“Those idiots, they set up a security camera in there and I managed to hack into its feed. Look guys.” George grabbed the attention of the two other boys with him and they both looked at the feed on George's computer screen.

“You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds, Aliens are coming!”

The three boys froze, immediately recognising the male on the camera feed.

Dream. 

He was one of the people sent on the Kerberos mission along with two other pilots a while back to collect ice samples. It's unknown what happened to those pilots, but something went horribly wrong and the three went missing. Dream was well known for being the youngest male to go on a mission as important as this. His real name wasn’t actually Dream but the origin of his nickname was unknown, as was his real name.

And now here Dream was, strapped down on a bed, rambling about the fate of the universe to confused medical Garrison staff, along with other nonsense that the three boys couldn't understand.

“Look there's no time! Aliens are coming here for a weapon! They’re probably on their way, they’ll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!”

“He knows about Voltron too!” George exclaimed

“We have to help him! We just need a distraction or something…” Said Quackity, sitting up from his position on the sand.

“Look guys, I’m not sure if we should be doing this… It could be dangerous! I’d hate to see you guys get hurt-” Karl tried to explain, only to be cut off by a large explosion taking off in the distance, near where the commotion occurred earlier.

“That could work as a distraction.” Said Quackity matter-of-factly.  
“Guess we’re not the only ones using that as a distraction.” George muttered, pointing towards the distance just beyond the garrison humvees, where a small vehicle that looked somewhat like a hoverbike was making its way towards the commotion.

The three boys took turns peering through the binoculars, neither George nor quackity recognising the young man who hopped off the bike. When it was Karls turn to look through he immediately said, “Hey I know him! He was in our class at the garrison for a little bit, I’m pretty sure he dropped out a little while after the Kerberos mission failed. What's he doing here though?”

“Wait I recognise him now! That’s Sapnap! Or was his name Nick? I’m pretty sure everyone called him Sapnap. Why the fuck is he here?” Quackity commented as he snatched the binoculars away from Karl.

“I think we should go after him. He might be connected to Dream and if we can get to know Sapnap or whatever his name was, we might be able to find out more about what happened on Kerberos.” George stated, standing up from the hard sand beneath him.

Karl and Quackity both exchange glances, both seemingly having a conversation with their eyes. The wordless conversation seemed to end though, when Quackity turned to George and pumped his fist as he shouted, “Let’s catch this guy then!”

The three boys jumped down from the hill they had situated themselves on and began to run towards the tents and humvees, their feet pounding on the hard ground underfoot.

By the time they had made it to the tents, copious amounts of guards and medical staff could be seen lying unconscious on the hard ground. The 3 boys looked around as they made their way through a slightly cramped hallway, taking in their surroundings as they headed towards the room that they could only assume was where Dream was being kept.

Once they stepped into the room, two things could very well be noted. There was medical staff knocked out all over the floor, and the two other males that were already in the room before them were both very attractive. 

“Sapnap! It’s good to see you! Commander has been way harsher on us since you dropped out… I’m sure it was for a good reason though!” Karl exclaimed happily as he approached the slightly shorter raven haired male he seemed to be acquainted with already. 

“Oh hey Karl, what are you guys doing here?” Questioned Sapnap as he looked around the room, his eyes seemingly never settling on anyone in particular.

“Hey you fuckhead! We’re supposed to be saving Dream, so if you could get your ass out of here that would be great!” Growled Quackity, quite obviously ticked off at the fact that this guy stole his thunder.  
“Said who? I’m quite sure I’ve known Dream way longer than you have.” Sapnap retorted, his patience wearing thin already, “Who even are you anyway? I only recognise Karl.”

“My name is George… And the obnoxious guy is Quackity.” Said the short brunette, as he stepped forward to shake hands with Sapnap, the latter accepting the gesture.

“Umm guys..? I get we’re doing introductions and all that honk, but I can hear Garrison staff coming so I suggest we get Dream and get out of here.” Karl said, the sound of humvees approaching finally gaining everyone's attention.

“Where do we plan on taking him anyway?” Asked George, tearing his eyes away from Karl and back to Sapnap.

“I know a place, follow me.” Said Sapnap as he ran out of the room, tossing Dream's unconscious body into Quackity’s arms, the short boy clearly struggling to carry the weight of the much larger blonde. 

Karl ran over to his friend to help carry Dream and then they ran out after Sapnap, with George trailing slightly behind all of them. They all made it to Sapnaps hoverbike and jumped on, with Dream being slightly dragged up to lay on Karls lap. Sapnap stepped on the ignition and the vehicle shot forward, several Garrison humvees following closely. The hoverbike drove forward at immense speed, twisting and dodging around hills and mounds. However, the humvees weren’t as agile and a few had knocked into the mounds in the sand, leaving them with two left, trailing after at a close speed. As the bike sped forward a bit more, a cliff could be seen straight ahead, causing panic to settle into everyone but the driver.

“Sapnap what the fuck are you doing?! Can you not see the fucking cliff up ahead!?” Exclaimed Quackity, his voice cracking a bit.

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna drive over it… I don’t think I have the stomach for this…” Groaned Karl, his face going pale white.

“It’ll be fine guys, geez, loosen up a bit.” Laughed Sapnap as they approached the cliff.

Before they knew it, the hoverbike had gone over the edge of the cliff. The sound of the humvees screeching to a halt rang in everyone’s ears, along with the screams coming from three garrison students, who were now falling vertically towards the rocky ground. But before anyone's life could truly flash before their eyes, the hoverbike straightened itself out and continued to hover over the ground below them. 

They continued to drive off into the distance, the large hills around them opening up as they drove further. The Garrison students could feel their hearts beating out of their chests, as the blood rushed through their ears.

“What the fuck man?!” Yelled Quackity, “You could’ve killed us!”

Sapnap chose to ignore Quackity, and instead chose to laugh at Karl who was now hurling over the side of the hover bike, narrowly avoiding Georges foot.

After about half an hour of driving, and half an hour of Karl continuously throwing up over the side of the vehicle, they eventually made it to a small house in the middle of the land, surrounded by huge sand structures and mounds.

“Here it is, this is where we’ll be staying. We can talk more in the morning. Let's get Dream inside and rested up, they didn't have time to give him a full dosage of anesthesia before I came in so he should be awake soon.” Said Sapnap, as they pulled up in front of the small house.

The boys began the hop off the vehicle, Karl struggling slightly due to having a much larger unconscious man resting on him. They made their way inside of the small house and went around to look for somewhere each boy could sleep. Once they had settled down, each of them drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE *SOBS*


End file.
